Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan
|type = Single |album = The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ & TBA |artist = Morning Musume |released = August 28, 2013 October 12, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2013 |length = 21:36 (REA, LED), 22:36 (REB, LEE), 22:31 (LEA, LEB, LEC) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai 53rd Single (2013) |Next = Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? 55th Single (2014) }} Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan (わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク／愛の軍団; Selfishness, Mind's Condition, Love's Joke / Love's Army), official english title being''' Selfish, Easy Going, Jokes of Love / "GUNDAN" Of The Love', is Morning Musume's 54th single. It was released on August 28, 2013 in 7 editions: 2 regular and 5 limited editions. The first press comes with a poster of 6 kinds. This single has become Morning Musume's best selling single since Koko ni Iruzee! (2002). It is also the third number one single in a row for the current group, which was previously achieved in 2001. This is also the group's last single under the name Morning Musume. The single ranked #1 in the weekly Oricon charts with 158,915 copies sold overall.http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/w/2013-09-09/ The single ranked #41 on the Oricon yearly chart for 2013.http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/y/2013/more/3/ Tracklist Regular Edition A #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya (坊や; ''Boy) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生; '' Gentle First Year Lover'') - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, I Don't Feel Like Losing, Tonight's A Battle) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Music Video) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Ai no Gundan (Music Video) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Close-up Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of. Limited Edition D #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Limited Edition E #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Instrumental) #Ai no Gundan (Instrumental) Event V "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Event V "Ai no Gundan" #Ai no Gundan (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Ai no Gundan (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #*Naruchika Morning Musume '14 #Ai no Gundan #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #*Naruchika Morning Musume '14 #Makeru Ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #Bouya #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ Single Information *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke **Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Ai no Gundan **Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Bouya **Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru **Chorus: Michishige Sayumi *Funwari Koibito Ichinensei **Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: AKIRA **Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. **Chorus: AKIRA, Sayashi Riho *Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu **Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Egami Kotaro **Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Promotions Release Events= *October 12, 2013: Osaka *October 19, 2013: Kanagawa |-|Television Performance= ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *2013.08.23 Music Station *2013.08.30 Music Dragon *2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.09.12 Music Japan *2013.09.24 Oha Suta ;Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *2013.11.03 J-MELO |-|Handshake Events & Photo Options= *September 14, 2013: Tokyo 1 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group A: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo **''Ai no Gundan'' Group A: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *September 15, 2013: Tokyo 2 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group B: Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi, Sato, Oda **''Ai no Gundan'' Group B: Michishige, Suzuki, Iikubo, Ishida, Kudo *September 23, 2013: Tokyo 3 **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group C: Michishige, Fukumura, Suzuki, Ishida, Oda **''Ai no Gundan'' Group C: Ikuta, Sayashi, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *September 29, 2013: Osaka **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group A **''Ai no Gundan'' Group A *October 27, 2013: Aichi **''Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke'' Group B **''Ai no Gundan'' Group B Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume single in over 10 years since AS FOR ONE DAY to not feature 6th. Generation member Tanaka Reina. *It is their second Double A-side single in a row, and their third Double A-side all together. *Tsunku said in a tweet that this single seems "sick!". *The single was officially announced on July 17, 2013 in episode #24 of Hello! Station. *"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" is divided into two groups with an intense dance battle, while "Ai no Gundan" has a military-style dance, with the hand-salute formation pose. *This is the second single for which they used Japanese to English translations on their YouTube videos. *"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke" MV on Morning Musume's official YouTube Channel, passed 1,000,000 views in 10 days. As of January 2014, it has reached over four million views, becoming the most viewed full music video on their channel. *This is the third single in a row to debut at #1 on the Oricon Daily and Weekly Charts. *With surpassing Shabondama's overall sales in the second week, this has become the best selling single for all members since joining Morning Musume. *It was the highest selling Hello! Project single of 2013. *This is currently their last single to have any B-sides. Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 158,915 Year-End Chart Other Charts Achievements *Group: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - 20th Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *Group: Ai no Gundan - 21st Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *Group: First single to surpass 150,000 copies sold since Shabondama. *Group: Highest selling single since Koko ni Iruzee!. *Group: 3rd consecutive single to debut at #1 in the Weekly Oricon rankings. References Videos File:モーニング娘。 『愛の軍団』(Morning Musume。 "GUNDAN" of the love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.) Morning Musume - Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver. II)|Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver.ll) Morning Musume - Ai no Gundan (Close-up Ver.)|Ai no Gundan Close up-Ver. File:モーニング娘。 『わがまま 気のまま 愛のジョーク』(Morning Musume。 Selfish,easy going,Jokes of love ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.) Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver. II)|Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver.ll) External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Tsunku's blog comment (translation) *Lyrics: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, Ai no Gundan, Bouya, Funwari Koibito Ichinensei, Makeru Ki Shinai Konya no Shoubu Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Rumored Single Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2013 Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2013 Event Vs